This invention relates to a stake for holding signs such as real estate, political and other relatively small outdoor signs. Typically such signs are stapled or nailed to wooden stakes which are then driven into the ground using a hammer, mallet or the butt end of an axe. Considerable force is required, especially when the ground is dry or relatively hard, or when the end of the wooden stake has not been properly sharpened.
This invention makes use of a product which has heretofore been used only as masonry reinforcing wire product. The wire product is manufactured in relatively long lengths and is placed between courses of brick or block at predetermined intervals as a wall is being laid. The reinforcing wire adds strength and rigidity to the wall. It has been found that by cutting this wire product into lengths approximately 30" long, a ideal sign stake is thereby formed. A 30" length of the material has two cross-members. One cross-member can be used as a step to drive the stake into the ground with the foot. An axe or hammer is no longer required. The other cross-member holds the sign at the proper location on the stake, thereby eliminating the need to the staple or otherwise affix the sign to the stake. Of course, staples can still be used if desired. The wire is mill galvanized steel and therefore has a long life even in harsh environments.